User talk:Cool Pixels/Archive 7
|} Messages are under this line! ---- RE:Congrats! Thanx so much for the nice postcard. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 23:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) A Template Just For You! The other templates were afraid of this new one, but they got used to it, xd. Here's a template for you: Type in Epic1 with two {'s on each side. Pop!�� 01:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cool Pixels Hey there! Please check your PMs on CPI. Thanks. Master Flap Master Flap (talk) 08:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Bounce! Don't miss Part 1 of Episode 1 of Bounce! Bounce Puffle Bounce! (User Blog:Ballono Bounce Episode 1: The Rainbow Puffle's Revenge) Pop!�� 13:45, May 31, 2014 (UTC) And the link User Blog:Ballono/Bounce Episode 1: The Rainbow Puffle's Revenge Pop!�� 13:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Blog Opinion - How? Hey, Cool Pixels. It's me, Omegasonic2000, with an important question about opinions. How come Agent Unknown's "Epic Rap Battles", which lack the raps' rhymes, are more famous than my action and suspense filled blog stories (well, I'm in process of making the second one :D)? I just ask you because I noticed you've commented (and thus read) Unknown's rap battles. Thanks for your cooperation. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 17:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so your calling my raps bad? Bounce Part Two is Here! Click here to see part 2 of the Rainbow Puffle's Revenge! The puffle gets his revenge, but runs into problems.... Bounce! Puffle Bounce! Bye! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The Next Contest Hi, since the Pixel Awards are almost over. What will be the next contest? I'm just curious, that's all. ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 22:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Digging for His Life Click here to see part 3 of The Rainbow Puffle's Revenge! He's digging for his life! Also, try to guess what the next story will be. Meow! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 23:10, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 14:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Epilogue Click here to see the epilogue of The Rainbow Puffle's Revenge! I hope you like it! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC) postcard where do you find the empty template of the postcard??? like the one you always send me on talk page (like the eart day one) could i have it plzzz? :) Penguin44eve (talk) 08:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:postcard yes like you use for make postcard that you always send me on the talk page. like do you have empty template of the postcard? Penguin44eve (talk) 02:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Good Friend Award Thank you for being a good friend. Because of that I give you a cat. I hope you like your cat! The file is Littlecloud.jpg. By the way, the next bounce episode is available. Go to Tabby Troubles Part 1 to see it now! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 12:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg Award User:Kanpo1 22:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Image Hi Pixels, This could be a bug with wikia (there are some bugs already with images, actually). Try to wikia perhaps- see in the reply if they are aware of it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:21, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC) It just hurts da eyes. Hi Cool Pixels, Ifellfromgel here. Just wanted to tell you the way the text is outlined on your userpage hurts the eyes, and I would kindly ask you to edit that. If it's no burden. ;) Thanks! - Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 13:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Watchlist Hi Pixels, is a a list of the recent edits of pages that you've previously edited, by a the order of their most recent edit. Use the links at the top to find specifically what you need, if needed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Logo Sure go ahead! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Club Penguin Updates Hi Pixels, Please note that the layout of your blog is a bit messed- unless the reader's screen resolution is big enough, most of the content on the right will not be visible, so i suggest either fixing it, or getting rid of your current design and rewriting it, so you know exactly what everything in the layout is used for. P.S. please don't send admins links to your blogs- you can count on us to add a blog to the home page as soon as possible ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :nvm, it was just the size of the images. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC)] Okay :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:58, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Costums maker i jjust want to know how you make costums can you teach me plz. Hamto (talk) 17:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Pixels I am Raja66401 Hi Pixels Forgot Me? I am @raja66401 I ordered A Custom Penguin on Twitter So When Will U Give My Custom?? Please Reply This RAJA66401 (talk) 07:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Tabby Troubles Tabby Troubles Part 4/Epilogue is here! Come and see it now by clicking this! �� �� 12:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC)